kinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Selected Topics in Musculoskeletal Pathology
Algemene info Studiepunten: 6 Proffen: De Vlam, Degreef, Debeer, Depreitere, Sermon, Vanassche Examenvragen Januari 2018 sport ' - Degreef: (truncus) Welke 2 grote gewrichten in de pols krijgen soms een prothese? Is deze linked of niet? Wat zijn hier de voor en nadelen van? (bijvraag: wat als je patiënt aan jou advies vraagt omtrent de keuze tussen een arthrodese van de pols of een implant? --> arthrodese geeft veel bewegingsbeperking (dart throwing motion is nodig), maar dit blijft wel voor altijd zitten. Een implant kan na x aantal jaar verslijten en dan moet de patiënt opnieuw onder het mes). (sport): Welk fractuur van de bovenarm kan er veroorzaakt worden bij armworstelen? Welke zenuw kan hierbij beschadigd worden en wat zijn hier de klinische implicaties voor? (antwoord subepicondylair fractuur humerus, n radialis, zorgt voor drophand, kan vanzelf genezen na 3-4 maand). Bijvraag: wat als je patiënt van 50 een drophand heeft en een nerve repair is niet meer mogelijk, zijn er nog opties voor deze patiënt of blijft die met een drophand zitten? ( --> peestransfer: de polsflexoren verplaasten zodat die mee voor extensie kunnen zorgen.) - Westhovens: 1) Argumenteer waarom exercise therapie goed is voor arthrose van de knie. Kader deze volgens het ICF in functie/beperking en psycho/sociaal. (zie ppt Van Assche) 2) Zet volgende oefeningen in volgorde van algemene belastbaarheid in de knie (gait, forward 90° lunge, side 90° lunge, single leg push of, single leg jump, gait). 2) Welke oefenschema zou je meegeven met een patiënt van 50+ met arthrose in de knie. ' ''' '''manuele Depreitere: Een 75 jarige patiënt heeft neurogene claudicatio. Wat is dit? Door wat wordt dit veroorzaakt? Wat is de behandeling? Bijvraag over vasculaire claudicatio (verschil: in flexie ga je bij inspanning nog steeds pijn hebben bij vasculaire claudicatio en bij neurogene claudicatio niet: fietsen zou dus goed zijn) Sermon: 1) Een jonge patiënt met een proximale tibia plateau fractuur. a) Bespreek de doelstellingen van de operatie. b) Welk implantaat is je voorkeur en beschrijf deze. c) Hoe ziet je revalidatieproces eruit? Bijvraag: wanneer juist weight bearing? Hoe ga je partiële weight bearing aanleren? 2) Als de fracturen geheelt zijn mogen de implantaten eruit. Klopt deze stelling? Waarom wel of niet? Bijvraag: complicaties van ze eruithalen, waarom kan er soms refracture optreden (screws er uit, er zitten dus gaten in het bot waardoor het zwakker is) 2016-2017 (sport) Degreef: - bij welke 2 gewrichten in de pols worden prothesen meest gebruikt? zijn deze linked of niet? Wat zijn de voor-nadelen hiervan? - armworstelen: meest voorkomende fractuur in de arm? welke zenuw ook geraakt? welke klinische tekens? Sermon: - hoekstabiele plaat en schroefostheosynthese: indicaties + voorbeeld van fractuur (localisatie) waarbij je dit zou gebruiken - periprosthetische fractuur bij geriatrische patient: welke doelstellingen van behandeling? welke moeilijkheden bij de operatie? Peers: - Je wordt hoofd van de revalidatie in een sportschool van jouw favoriete sport. Wat zou je als preventie doen? Debeer: - Verschil tusen subacromiaal en intern impingement (anatomie en etiologie) - Latarjet procedure (techniek, indicatie en revalidatie) 2015-2016 + herexamens Peers - Stressfracturen! - Uit welke drie zaken bestaat de female triad? - Wat is de behandeling voor de female triad? - Welke preventie is meest efficient gebleken? Westhovens/Vanassche - Bespreek krachttraining in kniearthrose, modaliteiten en dosering Sermon - Bespreek damage control surgery. Leg hierbij uit waarmee rekening moet worden gehouden. + geef manier van fractuurstabilisatie en een regio (1) - Welke doelstellingen hou je in gedachten bij femurschaftfractuur bij jong iemand? + welke manier om dit te behandelen geniet van je voorkeur? Degreef/Debeer - Welke spier kan aangetast zijn bij n. ulnaris letsel? (triceps, biceps, flexor pollicis longus, abductor pollicir brevis, flexor carpi radialis) - Wat is een typisch teken bij frozen shoulder? (beperkte exo, verzwakte infraspinatus, ...) - Welk teken merk je bij een carpaal tunnel syndroom? (Phalen, Finkel, beperkte elleboog,..) Depreitere - Bespreek behandeling bij cervicale radiculopathie (opnieuw in herexamens!) - Wat zijn gele vlaggen en geef 2 vbn - MK (juist of fout): Bij een C4/C5 compressie is er een C4 radiculopathie - MK (juist of fout): Bij een L4/L5 compressie is er een L3 radiculopathie 2013-2014'' (denk wel dat het toen nog mondeling was?)'' peers: snowboard preventie peers; volleybalpreventie prim, sec, tertiaire preventie bij suprascap zenuwe bij volleyballers mijn vragen staan er ook allemaal al tussen, bij die prim, sec, tert preventie van n suprascap moet je wel zeggen dat het tert preventie is, blijkbaar heeft hij in praktijk nog nooit ne volleyballer meegemaakt waarbij het n supraspin letsel helemaal weer herstelde, functioneel komen ze wél allemaal weer tot maximaal niveau.. ik vraag mij af of er eig nog wel zijn die patho ex hebben:) Ik had nog malunion na polsfractuur en bijvragen: EPL ruptuur, drophand, CRPS. Peers: preventieprogramma voor volleybal, Peers: idem FIFA vraag preventieprogramma voor volleybal Peers bijvraag: wat is sec en tert preventie :) Peers: fifa geeft geld voor preventieonderzoek, wat doe je? Westhovens: Westhovens: hoe kan je praktisch pt insturen/kenmerken voor verminderen van gewrichtszwelling westhovens; geef voorbeeld bij indicaties chirurgie van rheuma. De greef; malunion, Westhovens: assessment van iemand met opstoot van rheumatoide artritis westhovens kreeg ik verschillende indicaties voor chirurgie zoals pijn, instabiliteit, functieverlies, kans op schade... en ik moest bij elk puntje een praktisch vb van chirurgie geven. Bijvragen gingen over volledige ppt van chirurgie, zoals globaal plan, reva consequenties... Westhovens: RA-patiënt heef opstoot, hoe ga je evalueren en behandelen Westhovens: SpA welke ziekteprocessen en waarop moet je hiervoor letten in KO? bijvragen: verschil in revalidatie bij SpA en RA, Westhovens: RA-patiënt heef opstoot, hoe ga je evalueren en behandelen, Westhovens: Creep Westhovens: kernaspecten van reva bij SpA westhovens: Waarom is ICF model handig in ankyloserende spondylitis ·de vraag over THP en TKP, waar moeten we dat vandaan halen? Dat van TKP en THP protese kom ik nu precies toch ook nergens tegen ze.. iemand die weet waar dat ergens staat? · staat ook nergens. Westhovens vraagt gewoon praktische zaken... · wat heb je allemaal gezegd bij de revalidatieverschillen tussen knie en heup? · · letten op abductoren THP en da je bij TKP meteen de hele ROM mag nastreven en steunname enz · ah ok gwn super algemeen dus :) kdacht dat er mss specifieke dingen waren omdat dat na OA was.. ok merci! · · Haha ja dat dacht ik ook toen ik die vraag kreeg.. Uiteindelijk was het een fijne babbel over wat ik in de praktijk zou doen met die mensen. No worries, je moet er geen kennis vanuit de cursus voor hebben. Gewoon denken aan wat je met normale mensen met TKP en THP zou doen. · ivm die ricthlijnen, doen jullie nu enkel die a,b,c van artrose van knie en heup? Want van artritis knie en heup staat er niks. Of doen jullie ook die van reumotoide artritis? · Ik doe enkel die van RA (die vond de Westhovens belangrijk)! Ergens deze nacht ofzo zal ik daar es tijd voor maken :) Depreitere: 't ging om een paramediane hernia. meerkeuze : Cx breuk statbiel immobilisatie : tenzij ligamentaire letsels. C5-C6 paramediane hernia geeft C6 radiculopathy, meeste paramediane hernia's langs posterieur opereren = fout, hernia op L5-S1 kan dropvoet geven = juist. 't valt echt mee en ik vond ze vriendelijk =) ! depreitere C5-C6 paramediane hernia symptomen + behandeling 1 meerkeuze: cx fractuur wanneer niet immo juist antwoord ligament gescheurd. 4 juist fout: waaronder meylumcompressie L5-S1, fout kan ni geen ruggemerg onder L1L2. nog andere kan er ff ni opkomen Depreitere: 't ging om een paramediane hernia. meerkeuze : Cx breuk statbiel immobilisatie : tenzij ligamentaire letsels. C5-C6 paramediane hernia geeft C6 radiculopathy, meeste paramediane hernia's langs posterieur opereren = fout, hernia op L5-S1 kan dropvoet geven = juist. 't valt echt mee en ik vond ze vriendelijk =) ! Depreitere: L4-L5 discus hernia, symptomen + behandeling Depreitere ook hernia L4-L5 (symptomen en behandeling), kleine vraagjes ook vnl. over hernia. Depreitere: spinaal kanaalstenose en complicaties etc van manipulaties. C5-C6 hernia bespreken reynders ''': directe vs indirecte en welke kies je bij femurfractuur en wrm Reynders: leg directe en indirecte healing uit Reynders: leg directe en indirecte healing uit Reynders: externe fixator. Reynders: externe fixator bij tibia, welke indicaties en suggesties? reynders : directe vs indirecte '''Degreef: vormen van chronische elleboog instabiliteit + diagnose en behandeling, kleine bijvraagjes niet moeilijk degreef: terrible triad (wat ? Behandeling ?) ik had wel vraag over schouder bij degreef: 10 seconden tijd om frozen shoulder vs impingement te herkennen en dan hoe het scapula beweegt bij frozen shoulder ... anders ook wel zelfde vragen als anderen Degreef: De Quervain Degreef: CRPS bij polsfractuur uitleggen, bijvragen drophand, peesruptuur EPL duim Ik had nog malunion na polsfractuur en bijvragen: EPL ruptuur, drophand, CRPS. westhovens kreeg ik verschillende indicaties voor chirurgie zoals pijn, instabiliteit, functieverlies, kans op schade... en ik moest bij elk puntje een praktisch vb van chirurgie geven. Bijvragen gingen over volledige ppt van chirurgie, zoals globaal plan, reva consequenties... Degreef: De Quervain, Depreitere: L4-L5 discus hernia, symptomen + behandeling, Degreef: CRPS bij polsfractuur uitleggen, bijvragen drophand, peesruptuur EPL duim, Degreef: n ulnaris, medianus en radialis uitval wat zie je klinisch + hoe differentieer je? (Quervain, tenniselleboog, peestranfer als bijvraag), Degreef: CRPS - bijvragen over vanalles, ook ondere andere waarom drophand na een avondje goed doordrinken en in comateuze toestand in slaap te vallen ? ervoor ging het ook al over n.radialis, maar ik had toch een beter antwoord gegeven: overbelasting door teveel pintjes naar de mond te brengen :), Degreef: triggerfinger, bijvragen inklemming n. ulnaris, crps en n.medianus inklemming. degreef: wat scheelt er als ge uwe duim nimeer in retropulsie kunt brengen na radiusfractuur Degreef: leg tendinose uit en geef een voorbeeld van tendinose in de bovenarm opnieuw geen vragen van DeBeer :) debeer ik had daar gwn kort een bijvraag gekregen bij degreef. Nl. Wat is het verschil tussen frozen shoulder en impingement Depreitere:1. symptomen cervicale myelopathie, anatomisch substraat (dus door welke structuren) en behandeling? symptomen van cauda equina onverplaatste fracturen worden steeds behandeld adhv immobilisatie (juist of fout) hernia L4L5 geeft een L4-radiculopathie (juist of fout) Degreef: Wat zijn de basisprincipes voor een elleboog? Wat is een elleboogprothese? Bijvraag: als gevoelloos aan pink na TEP, wat is de oorzaak? en welke motorische functie valt uit? Wat is Metacarpaal Tunnel Syndroom? Westhovens: welke preventieve maatregelen worden getroffen om luxatie THP te voorkomen? Hoe zijn de revalidatie van een THP en TKP bij RA verschillend? Die babbelt wat, geeft wat praktische voorbeelden of stelt vragen naar praktijk gericht. Wees vooral logisch! Peers: je krijgt subsidies van de FIFA voor een onderzoek te doen naar preventie in voetbal. Stel je plan op en geef aan waaraan je je geld gaat uitgeven. Reynders:1. indicaties voor externe fixator 2. welke suggesties horen hierbij Degreef: tenniselleboog uitleggen westhovens: creep en invloed op behandeling Ik had nog malunion na polsfractuur en bijvragen: EPL ruptuur, drophand, CRPS. En bij westhovens kreeg ik verschillende indicaties voor chirurgie zoals pijn, instabiliteit, functieverlies, kans op schade... en ik moest bij elk puntje een praktisch vb van chirurgie geven. Bijvragen gingen over volledige ppt van chirurgie, zoals globaal plan, reva consequenties.. .Peers bijvraag: wat is sec en tert preventie :) Westhovens: RA-patiënt heef opstoot, hoe ga je evalueren en behandelen, Degreef: De Quervain, Depreitere: L4-L5 discus hernia, symptomen + behandeling , Reynders: leg directe en indirecte healing uit Degreef: CRPS bij polsfractuur uitleggen, bijvragen drophand, peesruptuur EPL duim, Depreitere: idem Emilie, 't ging om een paramediane hernia . meerkeuze : Cx breuk statbiel immobilisatie : tenzij ligamentaire letsels. C5-C6 paramediane hernia geeft C6 radiculopathy, meeste paramediane hernia's langs posterieur opereren = fout, hernia op L5-S1 kan dropvoet geven = juist Westhovens: SpA welke ziekteprocessen en waarop moet je hiervoor letten in KO? bijvragen: verschil in revalidatie bij SpA en RA, Degreef: CRPS - bijvragen over vanalles, ook ondere andere waarom drophand na een avondje goed doordrinken en in comateuze toestand in slaap te vallen ? ervoor ging het ook al over n.radialis Peers: Preventie snowboard, Degreef: n ulnaris, medianus en radialis uitval wat zie je klinisch + hoe differentieer je? (Quervain, tenniselleboog, peestranfer als bijvraag) , Westhovens: Creep, en Depreitere ook hernia L4-L5 (symptomen en behandeling), Degreef: triggerfinger, bijvragen inklemming n. ulnaris, crps en n.medianus inklemming. Depreitere: spinaal kanaalstenose en complicaties etc van manipulaties. Reynders: externe fixator. Peers: snowboard-preventie. Westhovens: SpA. Reynders: externe fixator bij tibia, welke indicaties en suggesties? Westhovens: kernaspecten van reva bij SpA Degreef: leg tendinose uit en geef een voorbeeld van tendinose in de bovenarm Wat is het verschil tussen frozen shoulder en impingement?